Pirates of the Carribean: Will's Line
by SunriseDestined
Summary: After Will leaves for the first time, Elizabeth finds out that she is expecting. But what she doesn't know, is that they are twins. Sorry that the summary stinks, but give it a chance! It's actually a pretty good story if you ask me!:D in honor of CptFlam


Pirates of the Caribbean:

The Rest of the Turner Family

Volume: 1

A fan fiction story by: EveningGlory

This one goes out to Captain Flame. My pirate buddy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIRATE BUDDY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from POTC. Except Claire Turner, and her brother.

Prologue

Nine years had passed since Will Turner had died - well, he didn't die, he became captain of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth never stopped thinking of him. Of course, he was able to come on land every ten years, but of course that was not enough. Elizabeth was expecting, but she hadn't been able to tell him, because - anyway, she and Will had been blessed with twins, one boy, and one girl. The boy, she named William Bill Turner, and the girl, she Claire Bootstrap Turner. Both children were named after their father, and grandfather. Sure, Elizabeth was thankful that she was a mother, the greatest gift. But they needed a father. And they wouldn't be able to know their father, until they were ten when they saw a ship emerging from the ocean. Oh yea. That would be easy to explain. "Hey kids! I need you to come to the beach with me, because your father will be coming soon! Oh, you need to spend a lot of time with him, because you won't be able to see him until you are twenty. And one more thing! He's Davy Jones!" Elizabeth sighed as she ended the imaginary conversation, and laid her head on her pillow, and drifted off to sleep. She always had the same dream lately:

_Elizabeth and Will had just gotten married that day. When she, Will, and Jack had gone aboard the Flying Dutchman to pierce the heart of Davy Jones, and rescue Will's father, Bootstrap Bill. While Jack was trying to get the key to the chest that contained Davy Jones' heart, Will found his father, and they decided to have a dual. Davy Jones faced Elizabeth sword to sword, and knocked her unconscious. He cornered Will, and was about to pierce his heart when Jack showed Davy his own. Davy Jones was so infuriated that he stabbed Will's heart, and Jack instead of taking his own revenge, lead Will's hand around the knife, and stabbed the tentacle bearded man's heart. Elizabeth had made a promise to Will, saying that she wouldn't leave him. Jack pried her away from her husband, and forced her onto the Black Pearl again. Her vengeance was all the greater against Becette's English armada. She was filled with hope and pride and hope when the Dutchman once again rose from the dark depths of the ocean, with her husband at the wheel. They had done great damage to the lead English fleet ship, the great, legendary Endeavor. Thankfully, they were able to renew their vows, and then - well- you know what happened next._

Chapter 1

Ten years later, Will and Claire were no longer the chubby, cute little babies they used to be. Claire was a slim, beautiful ten year old girl, never gave up on anything, just as stubborn as her parents(but we'll get to that part later), top of her classes, and was very skilled in archery, knife throwing, sword fighting, horse riding, martial arts, farming, and most disturbing, she was an excellent sailor. She knew her way around ships, and how to work them even. She was good at anything her brother, or any other man for that matter, could do, except 'woman's work'. Such as cooking, or wearing dresses. It was a struggle just to get her into one, even for special occasions.Will on the other hand, was just as athletic as his sister, but he hated sailing (something his mother was some what relieved to hear), and he had an unusual fear of water itself. Elizabeth took her mind off of her children and another thought entered her mind. _And the twins birthday was coming up, day after tomorrow and Claire was on a church voyage to Cuba. She had tried to make Will go as well, but he begged her __not to make him go. And now I have to plan the party with Will here, and there was no way to plan it without them knowing about it now. They __would have the party, and then they will have to meet their father - _Elizabeth groaned and collapsed onto the couch. How would she be able to explain to them that their father was Davy Jones, and that they wouldn't see him again until they were twenty?

Will waited at the harbor for his sister. She was supposed to be back from Cuba two days ago, and she didn't come. But he didn't want to say anything , their mother was already worried enough. He was about to go back home, when he heard a familiar voice over the waves. He turned and saw his sister waving at a distance from the crow's nest of the ship. After a few minutes, she was ashore, and her brother rushed up and hugged her. "Umm, hi." Said Claire uncertainly. She was about to tease her brother about hugging her like that when she saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Will, what's wrong?" "I thought that something happened to you. I've heard whispers about Davy Jones coming back!" Claire laughed and put her arm around her brother's shoulders and they both walked back to the house. "By the way, I need to tell you something. When you were sitting on the crows nest, I thought it was you, but you are so tan!" Claire looked at her brother with a shocked look, and shoved him into the water. "Hey! I'm scared of water, remember?!" Yelled Will as he got out. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Will! I completely forgot!" Said Claire suddenly remembered that her brother was indeed afraid of the water.

They got home about half an hour later, and Elizabeth stared at her tanned daughter. "My God Claire!" She smiled as she hugged her. "How was your trip? Did you like it?" "Yeah. It was great. But there was this one guy - I mean, there was this gentleman, and he said his name was Jack. He gave me this necklace, and said that Turner would find me. And he told me to give this to Will." She said as she pulled a silver bracelet with dark blue stones, while her necklace had purple stones. "Isn't it weird? Turner is our last name." Mused Will. Elizabeth's eyes widened. Her memories drifted aboard the Black Pearl. _Surely she doesn't mean Jack, as in, Captain Jack Sparrow? But that doesn't matter. Will will be coming for the twins birthday, and then I'll have to tell them that their father is Davy Jones. But what was she said? Turner! No! No matter what happens, Will won't get Claire, or William!_ "Mom? Are you alright?" Asked Will as he helped his mother to a near by chair. "Yes I'm fine. So, what say we get ready for your birthday hey?" "Sure, I guess that would be okay." Said Claire. She knew though, that her mother was hiding something from them.

Chapter 2

Will couldn't focus as he was steering the Dutchman. He was going home after ten years, and he was excited to see his wife again. "WILLIAM! MIND WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Demanded "Bootstrap" Bill, Will's father. Will's attention snapped back to earth, and he noticed that he was headed straight for the reefs! "STARBOARD!" He ordered as he jerked the wheel hard to the right that the stern made a jerking motion causing the entire crew to fall to the port side. When everyone got balanced, they all stopped and glared at their captain, who gave them an embarrassed grin. They had all come a long way since the last Davy Jones, and they had restored to their normal, human bodies. They had soon gotten used to their new captain, and had become like one big family.

"What's on your mind son? There's something you're not telling me." Said Bootstrap. "It's Elizabeth. It's been such a long time since I've seen her, and I'm not sure what she'll think of me." Bootstrap's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that a Turner's afraid." Will looked at his father with a confused look on his face. "Wouldn't you be? After tomorrow it'll be ten years until I have seen her. Did she wait for me? Is she - " He stopped there and continued sailing. But the crew knew why he was worried, and they were quite the rest of the way to the island.

The day of the twin's birthday came and Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. She had told Claire and William that she was going to the beach just to take a break. They just laughed and said that she needed it. "You've been doing so much for our birthdays mom! Imagine what you'll do for our - well my sweet six - teen!" Elizabeth smiled as she remembered her son and daughter. But how she was going to tell them about their she had no idea. _I mean, really! How do I tell them that their father is Davy Jones? And that they could only see him every ten years, which was when they are twenty years old? Oh no. What about Will? She never even thought about what she would say to him about their children! Oh man!_ She was startled out of her thoughts when Will suddenly showed up out of nowhere. It was something that Davy Jones could do. Elizabeth hated it when he did that, and he knew it.

"Will!" She exclaimed while she gave him a hug, and grimaced. She didn't need to show Will her face to tell him why. This was the second time he came to visit her since he became Davy Jones and she knew that he didn't have a heart any more, but she always found it odd that Will didn't have either a heart beat or a pulse. That would be very interesting to tell Claire and William. She groaned, and rested her head on Will's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth looked at her husband. It was now or never. "Will, you're a father." She said in a rush. Will seemed stunned, and he lifted his wife's face. "Come again?" He asked. "You're a father. They're twins. One boy and one girl. I named them after you." Said Elizabeth. "How am I a father? I've been gone for then one day when - " His eyes widened as Elizabeth crossed her arms and lifted one eyebrow. "Oh. Come on. We have to tell father." Elizabeth smiled as Will lead her by the hand as they ran to the Flying Dutchman. "Father! Everyone!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs. Bootstrap ran to the railing, and leapt off the side, and ran to his son and daughter in law. "Will, what's wrong?" He exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong! I'm a father!" Bootstrap was emotionless, while the rest of the crew came around and congratulated him, Will, and Elizabeth. Will turned, and his smile faded when he saw his father is some sort of trance. "Father? Are you alright?" "Bootstrap, you look pale." Said Elizabeth. Bootstrap turned to face Will, Elizabeth, and the crew, and said. ''I'm a grandfather." The crew laughed and the parents rolled their eyes good naturedly.

William stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom. "Claire, I'm serious. Stop." "Will, stop being so unreasonable!" Exclaimed Claire. William looked at his sister, and said: "Fine." He casually placed the broom on the edge of the sofa, came towards Claire, picked her up, and put her outside. "Will! Will! Don't pretend you can't here me! Open the door!" Demanded Claire, because Will locked her out of the house. You see, he was the type of brother that wanted to do things for his little sister (he was only 20 minutes older), and she was supposed to relax according to him. "Will, I'm fine. And remember who beat you up at wrestling. You said that you would go easy on me, and even after you got me into a head lock, I gave you a bloody nose! By accident of course." Will rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just have to pick you up again." He said while coming towards his sister. "Don't you dare. I'm serious Will!" She exclaimed. But Will ended up picking her up anyway. She kicked and pounded her fists on his shoulders, but he kept walking off with her as if he wasn't effecting at all. He put her down outside the house, and said: "Okay, two things. One, OWWW! And two. I'll clean up."

Will opened the second level window. "Oh! And one last thing! Go away Claire! I'll come and get you when Mom comes back!" Claire stuck her tongue out at her brother and stormed off to the beach. She loved going under the jetty, where she could not only get the shade she needed, but when the tide was high, she could float along with the waves. As she was walking along the shore (another thing she enjoyed), a strangely, and shocking sight greeted her. She saw her mother with a man that somehow looked most familiar. In fact, when she saw him, she had a most odd sensation. Like, she wanted to go sailing, and never come back. She shook her head and continued to head for the jetty. When she got their, she took a deep breath and let the tide drag her under. When she opened her eyes as soon as she went under, she thought she saw a ship. It looked like the legendary Flying Dutchman, the ship of the undying Davy Jones. She immediately pulled herself up onto the ropes her brother tied to the posts for her. She had found that she had a lot of odd 'feelings' out of nowhere. Like, how she saw the ship, and how she all of a sudden wanted to go sailing, right after she came back from an over seas trip!

She remembered the odd man who called himself Jack, saying that if she and her brother wore the jewelry he had given them, that Turner would find them. "Okay! Time to get out." Said Claire out loud. When she came out from under the jetty, she got startled, because Elizabeth and Will were standing right there. "AAAH! Oh! Mom! Don't do that!" Claire exclaimed while putting her hand on her heart. When she did that she made eye contact with Will, and she all of a sudden fell to the ground, clutching at her heart, with a horrified expression on her face. "CLAIRE! What's wrong?!" But Claire wasn't responding to her mother. Her eyes were locked with Will's. And that wasn't all. Claire could still here her mother, and everything going on around her. She felt a very horrifying thing. She didn't feel her heart beating, instead, she felt a burning sensation. As if it was being carved out.

Chapter 4

"CLAIRE! Look at me, LOOK AT ME!" Demanded Elizabeth as she forced her daughter's head towards her. Claire's expression came back to her mother and she was breathing deeply. "Mom? What happened?" She asked as her vision went blurry. But she didn't hear a response. She grew tired, and fell into a deep sleep. "Will, what happened?!" Elizabeth asked as she held her sleeping daughter. "I don't know. That's never happened before. Where - where did she get that?" Asked Will while pointing to a silver necklace that hung around Claire's neck. "I don't know. She said someone gave it to her on a trip. Someone who said that it was from _you._

Chapter 5

They had brought Claire to the house, and William had decided to stay with her until she woke up. Elizabeth gave him 'the look' when he glared at Will. And he carried his little sister up the staire to her room. Claire of course was in 'Dream Land'. She was aboard a ship that she had never seen before. It had a beautiful build, and could do at least 14 knots under full sail, but it had a terrifying presence about it. "Where am I?" She asked aloud. An old man (Bootstrap) walked up to her, and said: "You be aboard the Flying Dutchman lassie." "But that's impossible! The Flying Dutchman is the ship of Davy Jones! And I'm not even dead! Am I?" She exclaimed. Bootstrap laughed. "No lass, you're not dead. But there is something you should know before you wake up. Davy Jones, is Will Turner. You're father." Claire stared at this old guy in front of her. "You're joshing me." She said. Bootstrap looked at his granddaughter. "No, I'm telling the truth. And I'm your grandfather. And that necklace you are wearing, and the bracelet your brother is wearing, he made those with his own hands." Claire stared at him in disbelief.

"You do know that he is heartless - literally - right?" Asked Claire. Bootstrap glared at the young girl standing before him in this dream. "You are just like your father. I guess you heard about the chest too, eh?" "Uh, ya! Where is it?" Said Claire. "You'll figure it out. Just think of the first person he would give it to. I already said too much. You know what? Just wake up." And with a jerking motion, Claire bolted upright, and saw her brother sitting beside her. "Claire, are you alright?" Asked William. "Yea. But I need to check something out." She said as she got out of bed and ran down the hallway. William wanted to make sure that she was okay, but he went down to tell his mother and the stranger with her that Claire was awake. "Mom, Claire's awake." He said. "Thank goodness. Was that her running to my room?" Asked Elizabeth. William nodded and said: "She said she needed to check something out." Elizabeth hurried to her room, leaving her son and Will alone. William looked at Will. "So what did you do?" Asked William.

Will looked at his son. "What makes you think I did anything? Could have been heat stroke." Will leaned across the table they were sitting at and said: "I know my sister. She has been near the ocean, ever since we were little. If anyone gets heat stroke in the family, trust me when I say that it would be me." Meanwhile Claire found a black, rusted chest, and hesitated. The lock was broken, so what ever was in there might be gone. But still, she had to see for herself. Elizabeth skidded to a silent halt when she saw her daughter open the chest. "Oh my, oh my God! OH MY GOD! MOOOOOOM!" Screamed Claire at the top of her lungs while covering her mouth. Elizabeth held her breath as she walked in. "Claire, let me explain." Said Elizabeth as she walked in calmly and closed the chest that contained Will's beating heart.

Claire had the appearance of fainting. And her brother rushed up and helped her to a chair. "I have something to tell the both of you. This man, his name is William, as you know. And he is Davy Jones. He's also your father."

Chapter 6

William and Claire were both silent. "But Mom, I thought you said that our father was dead." Said Claire. Then she remembered her dream. She looked over at her father, and asked : "Dad, man that sounds weird. Um, anyways, do you by any chance have a father by the name of Bootstrap?" The whole house was silent. Finally Will looked up at his daughter. "Yes. Yes I do." Claire sighed and looked over at her brother. "Guess we have a grandfather too Will." "Yea Claire. I guess we do." He said while glaring at his father. Claire spun around suddenly to face her mother. "When did you plan on telling us all this, ey?!" Demanded Claire. And a little bit of information, it was still morning when all this was going on. Elizabeth was about to say something when Claire let out a heavy sigh of frustration and stormed out.

After about thirty minutes, Will came and sat down next to his daughter at the beach. They were silent for awhile, and Will turned to Claire. "You know, her heart was in the right place." He said. "I know. But would it really have killed her to tell us that she didn't know where you where, than just say that you were dead?" Asked Claire. "Come on now, be fair." Will said as he placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "How would that look Claire? Telling you that she didn't know where I was? What would you think of me then?" "Well, I guess you're right. Look, is it true what Bootstrap and Mom said? That you're - Davy Jones?" She asked. Will smiled. "Well, why don't you look for yourself?" He said as he pointed towards the sea. Claire looked forward, and couldn't see anything, but was amazed when she saw the Flying Dutchman. "She's as beautiful as she was when I saw her in my dream." She said. Then she thought for a while. "How fast does she go under full sail?" "Why do you ask?" Asked Will. " Just out of curiosity." Said Claire. "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Asked Will as he nodded towards the ship. "You mean it?" She asked. "I don't see why not. It'll only take a few minutes." Said Will.

Claire leaned over the rail starboard side, as the ship sailed. She wasn't sea sick, she was amazed. And if you looked at her face, you could tell that she was having the time of her life. Bootstrap was with his son, far from his granddaughter, at the stern. "So, is she the one?" Bootstrap asked."Yes. It'll be hard to do this past William though." Bootstrap looked at his son with amusement."Willliam?" He mimicked. Will gave his father a single look. "Elizabeth named him after me. And rightfully so. Don't you think?" He asked teasingly. Bootstrap punched his son on the arm playfully, and then went to his granddaughter."You know, I've always loved the sea. Up until now, I never knew why." Bootstrap looked at Claire. "So, how was it, finding out that your father was Davy Jones?" "Well, at first I was upset, and annoyed, but then dad - and I had a talk, and now, I guess it's kind of cool." Admitted Claire.

"Grandpa? Oh man! That sounds even weirder! Anyways, if I can love the sea more than anything, then how can Will be afraid of the sea more than anything? He's 'Davy Jones' son." Bootstrap turned his granddaughter to face him. "Will's afraid of the sea?" Claire shook her head. "Will's afraid of water itself." "That's most unusual. Will was always afraid of me leaving him ashore when he was a lad. How did he take to your father?" "He probably still hates him. He thinks it's his fault that I had that sudden heart burn attack." They were silent the rest of the sail. And Claire had an odd sensation when she saw the shore again. It was an, 'oh no' sort of feeling. It was like she didn't want to go ashore. Just stay on the waves, setting sail forever. Bootstrap noticed this and looked over at Will, who winked over at him.

When it was time to get off board, Claire found herself clutching at the rail, as if she weren't sure that she wanted to let go. "Are you ready?" Asked Will. "Yea." Claire sighed. She knew that she couldn't stay. And that she couldn't ask her mother, or her brother, because they would both kill her, and say no. Will and Bootstrap noticed that Claire's face had a sad expression written all over it. Elizabeth was standing on the shore with William standing a few yards away, and didn't flinch when the ship's boarding plank landed inches from her face. When Claire and Will came down, Claire heard her father murmur: "Oh no." Because not only was Claire's mother and brother there, they had their arms crossed. Elizabeth's face broke into a grin, and she asked: "How was it?" She laughed when Will and Claire both looked at each other and gave sighs of relief. William had a view of his own. As soon as his father and sister got home, he gave his sister a look and gestured her to come with him outside. As soon as they were out of hearing range, he started. "Claire, what are you trying to pull?" "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean! You don't even know him!" Exclaimed William.

"Neither do you! At least I'm doing something about it!" Exclaimed Claire. "Why? He's Davy Jones! A plunderer! A pirate! Captain of the Flying Dutchman! He can only come to see us every ten years! Did I forget anything?!" Demanded William. Claire looked her brother straight in the eyes, something he hated. "Yes. You did forget somethings. But the most important one you forgot, was that he is our father. And after, so many years, we finally get to meet him. I understand that, and so does Mom. Why can't you?" They glared at each other a bit, and Claire stormed off towards the house. She closed the door behind her, to find her mother siting there. "Hey Claire. Where's your brother?" Claire dropped herself into a chair, and sighed. "Hi. I'm fine, and Will's moping at the fact that Davy Jones is our father." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She had to admit that her son could take this a bit heavier than Claire. "I mean seriously! Just because I went aboard the Dutchman -" Claire cut off her own sentence, because her mother suddenly turned on her and said: "What?" Claire looked at her mother and said the usual ten year old thing. "Uhhhhhh" "Claire, you went on the Dutchman?" "I'm sorry Mom, I don't know what happened. I wanted to go, but I didn't, and - " She just stopped and shrugged.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter. This might have had something to do with the time she got that heart pain. She just hoped it didn't mean what she thought it meant. But even if it did, she would by no means allow her son or daughter become Davy Jones. "And when we started sailing, I had a weird feeling. Like, I didn't want to come to shore. And when I was about to get off, I felt like I left a part of me there." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she listened to her daughter express her feelings about the Dutchman. William walked into the room as his sister finished her sentence. He looked over at his mother, who gave him the same terrified look. That afternoon, Will, Elizabeth, William, and Claire ate lunch like a real family. "So this is what it feels like." Mused Claire. They all had some good laughs, and they were having a good time, except for William. He was glaring at his father. "Dad - huh, you're right Claire. That does sound weird. Umm, remember how you gave mom your heart - erm- literally?" Will looked around uneasily.

"Yes." He said. William looked over at his mother, sister, and father again. "What should happen if someone stabbed it?" "WILL!" Demanded Elizabeth. "No, Elizabeth. It's alright. He deserves to know. "Well son, whoever pierces the heart of Davy Jones, his heart must take its place." William seemed stunned. "Oh. Well never mind then. May I be excused?" He demanded. Elizabeth had that look on her face that made Will and Claire exchange worried glances. "Yes, I think that's good idea." Said Elizabeth dryly. "I'm sorry Will. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been acting strangely ever since, well, he found out that you were his father. I know he's acting immature, but surely, you understand." Will smiled at his wife. "It's alright Elizabeth. I completely understand. Some thing like I felt when I found out my father was really alive when I found him aboard the Dutchman. And now, just try to get me past him." He leaned over the table and whispered. "Nearly impossible, by the way." Elizabeth smiled. Will leaned over and kissed his wife. She was so beautiful when she smiles like that - "Hello?! Still here, and still eating!" Exclaimed Claire while she gestured to her food. Elizabeth rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Go help your brother with the chores." "Oh come now Elizabeth. I'll be leaving soon, can't she stay awhile?" The father and daughter put their arms around each others shoulders and made puppy dog pouts.

"Oh alright. William will understand. What did you two have in mind?" "Well, it was supposed to be the four of us. But we were going to watch the sunset, near the Dutchman of course." He said while looking into Elizabeth's eyes. She knew what he meant and looked over at Claire. She knew what he meant too. The entire table was quiet, and Will did not want that at all. He had just met his son and daughter today, and then he had to leave, just like that. "Well, let's get going, before your mother starts fussing over hair and make - up and such." Will teased as he waved them away with his hand. Elizabeth gave her husband and daughter a shocked look and threw a towel at them. "Alright. I'll be right down." Will and Claire sat in an awkward silence. "So - " "Yea." _Hurry up mom! Kinda awkward moment here!_ Thought Claire as she fidgeted in her seat. Thankfully, Elizabeth came down a few minutes later, in a zircon blue dress with a gold ribbon border. It was plain, but she was one of those lucky people who could wear anything, and it would look good on them. "Ready mom?" Asked Claire. Elizabeth nodded and walked outside with her husband and daughter. She allowed Claire to walk next to Will, but she kept a close eye on her. Lately ever since she came back from the jetty in the morning, she had been acting most strange.

They even asked William if he wanted to come along, but he didn't really have a choice. He said no, but Elizabeth dragged him along. "I don't see why I have to come. Even if I don't want to. I'll see him when I'm twenty." He seethed. Claire turned and slapped her brother behind his head. His reaction was a poisonous look to his sister, and a disapproving look from their mother. He whispered what he said, so Will didn't hear what he said. "It's really pretty." Said Claire as the sun began to set. "Yea. And time for me to go. I'll see you all soon." He said, and he immediately wanted to take it back. He knew that ten years wasn't soon. It was very late in their lives. He would be lucky if they remembered him at all, and then this would have to happen all over again. "I didn't mean that -" He began. Elizabeth and Claire got up and hugged him. "We know what you mean Will." Said Elizabeth. "Yea dad. We understand." Will looked at his son, and was about to say something to him, but he was 'sleeping' (they all knew that he was pretending). Will walked up to his son, and knelt by his side. "I hope that we can get to know each other some day soon son." He said. William got up, and turned around. He whispered: "I love you dad."

We all know the stories, where the son, mother, father, etc. comes home, and everyone cries, this is one of those stories. But unlike the other ones, it is not the end.

See you in volume 2! Bye!

EveningGlory

Volume: 2

By: EveningGlory

Prologue

It had been only four years since Elizabeth had introduced her son and daughter to their father, Will Turner (aka: Davy Jones). You read in the previous volume, that William Turner (Will and Elizabeth's son) didn't really take a liking to his father as much as Claire Turner (Will and Elizabeth's daughter, and William's twin sister. William is twenty minutes older) did. You also read about some odd sensations that Claire has had during the visitation of her father. You know, the whole seeing the Flying Dutchman while she was underwater? Or her not wanting to go back on land? Or my personal favourite, the sudden heart burning sensation she had when she made eye contact with Will! Creepy!

So yea. you know what? I'll just let you go ahead and read the story now. And one more thing. There is some confusion so I came up with some ideas. Claire's brother is Will Jr. and their dad is just Will. But when Claire is saying Will, you've got to know that she's talking about her brother. Bye!

Chapter 1

William clapped his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Still thinking of dad Claire?" Claire smiled at her older brother. "I miss him Will. How can he just vanish like that?" Will looked at his sister with understanding. "I know. I don't like it either. But do you know what I think about when ever I feel that way?" Claire gave him a puzzled look. "I think he would slap us upside the head and say 'get over it.'" Teased Claire. "Exactly. Now. Let's forget this, and let's go help mom in the house. Okay?" He put his arm around his sister, and led her to the house.

Elizabeth leaned on the window sill in her room. She thought about the days when she and Will were just friends, and how they would sit for hours and just look into each others eyes. She giggled quietly to herself as she remembered how her father would sit between them whenever Will came over to show him a new sword, or just came by for a visit. _Elizabeth had never had a real friend before. The other young women, and men always befriended her because she was the governor's daughter, and that maybe she could supply them with special treatment. Everyone, except a young man, a humble blacksmith, about nine-teen years old, named William Turner. They had met when he came to the mansion to deliver a sword that her father had requested. He had the demeanor of a young boy. Shy, not talking to her unless she started the conversation. Elizabeth had seen him from her window, and sent the servant to answer the door. She decided to put on a white dress with red roses all over it. It had low neck, and had a red sash around her waist. She came down the stairs casually as Will sat in the living room waiting to be addressed. Will stood at her approach, and had the utter-most respect for her. The low neck dress was a test to see if he was like all the other men. Standing there, gawking at everything but her eyes. But Will had passed with flying colours. _

_He had looked at nothing but her eyes, as they had tea, laughed, and talked together. But when her father had come in from his errand, he had sat between the two friends, and had not let anyother topic arise except for __the sword. But now she had lost everyone she loved. Except for her and Will's children. Her mother, her father, and in a sense - Will himself - were all dead. _"Mom! We're home!" Claire's voice startled Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "Where have you two been? I was about to go out looking for you." Claire and Will Jr. exchanged nervous glances. "Umm, we were out. On the beach. Sorry to worry you." Said Will Jr. He decided to be called Will, because he thought that William made him sound old. So they all called him Will Jr. incase his father showed up. Elizabeth knew why her daughter was out on the beach, but she was still suspicious why Will had gone. "Claire. I have told you many times. He's only allowed to come ashore once every ten years." Claire would just sit there and smile apologetically. "I know mom. It's just that, I don't understand how that can happen! I mean, he comes into our lives, and just like that, he disappears!" Elizabeth put her arm around her daughter and son's shoulders. "I know exactly how you two feel. That's the same question I asked when he left for the first time. "When you found out that you were pregnant with us." Said Will Jr. Elizabeth blushed and shoved her son away from her in a joking manner. "Anyways, mom, I've been wondering, how did dad become Davy Jones?" Will Jr. looked at his mother. "Yea, I've always wondered about that since the day I met him." Elizabeth sighed and sat down on a near by chair. "Sit down you two. I think you're old enough. I'll tell you the whole story.

Chapter 2

"We were aboard the Black Pearl. Captain Barbosa had just finished our wedding, when all of a sudden, Will remembered his father, your grandfather, Bootstrap Bill. He went aboard the Flying Dutchman, and he went to battle the actual Davy Jones. Bootstrap didn't recognize him, and he tried to pick a sword dual with him. Will didn't want to kill his own father, but he went along to save me, when I went along with him to help. Turns out that I needed him. Davy Jones knocked me unconscious, and left me there. Will tried to save me. Maybe if I would have stayed aboard the Pearl, this wouldn't have happened. But I went. And Davy Jones said this whole speech about love, and how it's a 'dreadful bond.' And right after that, Jack showed him that he had Davy's life in his hands."

"And then, he just took his sword, and pierced Will right in the heart. And he went. Just like that." Said Elizabeth as she snapped her fingers. "Wow. SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Exclaimed Claire. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Claire, I.." "Gotcha!" Said Claire as she winked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. In some ways, Claire and Will Jr. had the same humor as Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth got a glassy look in her eyes. _It had been so long since I had seen Jack. I wonder how he's doing. _She smirked._ He's probably still looking for that fountain of youth that they were looking for in their last voyage. I wonder if he found it yet. _"Mom, come back." Said Will Jr. as he waved his hand in front of his mother's face. "Hmm? Sorry Will. I was just thinking of an old friend of mine. He captained the Black Pearl. But I haven't heard from him in a long while." "It's a man? Oolala!" Teased Claire. "CLAIRE BOOTSTRAP TURNER!" Exclaimed Elizabeth. "Mom, I'm just joking!" She said as she curled her body up against the velvet sofa as her mother playfully pelted her with a feather pillow. "Captain Jack Sparrow was his name love." Said an odd familiar voice from an open window. Elizabeth turned and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a drunken pirate lord leaning on the window sill. "Jack?" She whispered.

"That's him? Brother let himself GO!" Whispered Claire to her brother. Will Jr. only nodded his agreement. "I can't believe this! Claire! Do you know who that is?" Claire swallowed hard as she and her brother exchanged awed glances. "Yea. But I sure can't believe it! Will! This is Captain Jack Sparrow! "The one and only love." He said in response to Claire's statement. But he was talking to the doorway. "Umm, Captain Sparrow, you're talking to our door way." Said Claire as she lead him to a chair. "Ahoy Mr. Gibbs! We've reached land!" Elizabeth's expression brightened. "Mr. Gibbs!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to give her old friend a hug. He was the only one who was there to help Elizabeth through all her problems. But she soon had to turn around to face her children, who were supporting Jack on either side, grimacing whenever he spoke. The smell of rum was very strong on his breath. "Mom!" Exclaimed Claire as Jack turned her way and whispered something. Elizabeth turned feeling that everyone was talking to her at once. "What is it Claire?" "He wants more rum." Said Claire as she supported the drunken captain. Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Claire, Will, can" Claire started to say something, but she stopped when Elizabeth gave her 'the look'.

Mr. Gibbs saw this. "Elizabeth Swann. You haven't changed a bit. Except for your two lovely children. They be twins if I'm not mistaken." Elizabeth smiled. "You're absolutely right Mr. Gibbs. They are twins. But Will's older. By twenty minutes, of course, but he won't let Claire forget that fact that he is older." She then slapped him good naturedly on the upper arm "And it's Elizabeth Turner now. But enough about me. What about you? Did you and Jack ever find that Fountain of Youth?" Mr. Gibbs' old smile faded. And the adventurous twinkle in his eyes were replaced with a glassy stare. "Sit down lass. And I'll tell you the entire story."

Chapter 3

"Jack was off to a less than great start. You remember how he decided to up and sail off in that dingy of his. Across the entire ocean I might add. Of course, he found a couple of sea turtles, and how he tied them to that little thing, I will never know. But as soon as I was about to say that it wouldn't work, we saw it. God's green earth." Here he let out a breath. "Where he intended man to be. Anyways, I proposed that we go back to Tortuga, but no. As usual, he wanted to see for himself if there was such a thing as the Fountain of Youth. You know about the incident with the Aztec Gold. And as I warned him, there was no Fountain. Of youth or otherwise. Drove the poor lad into a drinking spree. He has to be drinking some sort of rum at all times. No matter what. He's got himself a problem lass. I never told anyone this. But Jack's like a son to me. I can't bear the thought of losing him." Elizabeth sympathized with her friend. She truly did. "What can I do Mr. Gibbs? I never dealt with anyone like this! And why would he want my help? As you remember, I'm the one who basically fed him to that kraken, and put him in Davy Jones' Locker!" Mr. Gibbs sighed and took Elizabeth's hands in his. "Lassie, I've never asked anything of ya. But please. Don't let him live on like this. This isn't the Jack we know and love. I want the young lad who would do anything to stay at sea forever." Elizabeth put on a charming smile. "Mr. Gibbs, I know he can't be that bad. And you need to remember, that he is a pirate lord. Isn't it his job to get drunk?" Usually, Mr. Gibbs would smile at remarks like that. But tears came from his eyes. "Elizabeth, he burned the Black Pearl."

--

Claire had been given direct orders from her 'older brother' to stay with Jack, until he woke up. "I'll have to do your chores if you stay here you know!" Said Will Jr. when Claire started to oppose. She then shrugged. "If you'll do my chores, then who am I to refuse?" She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Jack moaning. "Where – where am I? Elizabeth? is- is that you? My God you've tanned! And shrunk! And a different hair colour! And – and- you're not Elizabeth, are you? Where am I?" "Calm down! You're okay. Elizabeth is my mother, and you're in our mansion. Mr. Gibbs brought you here after you came back from your voyage for the Fountain of Youth." At the mention of that, he groaned and clutched his head. "So, what was it like? The whole Fountain of Youth ordeal?" Asked Claire enthusiastically. Jack sat up at the sound of his lost goal. "There was no such thing love." he said. Claire looked at the captain. _He looks so lost and alone. This doesn't seem like the captain that mom told us about. _"Okay. I'm sorry about that. But, you're here, and that's all that matters. You saw for yourself whether it was real or not. Now let me get you something to fix that hang – over of yours."

Jack sat up with a wild look on his face. "What do you know about that?" Claire tilted her head. "Captain Sparrow, I'm fourteen years old, with a brother who is always ready to prove that he is a 'man'. How do you think I know what a hang – over is? And my dad taught me how to mix up lemons, a little bit of tomato sauce, and a couple of raw eggs. Fixed up Will Jr. just fine." She said. Jack's eyes widened. "I didn't see your father." Claire sat down again while mixing the cure to Jack's hang – over. "Well, I thought that you knew. William Turner, Davy Jones, whatever you want to call him, is our dad. He can only come ashore every ten years. Kind of weird and unnecessary if you ask me, but hey, atleast I don't have to die to see him." Jack for a brief moment, got that bright eyed look about him. "Yes, Davy Jones, right? Captain of the Flying Dutchman. How's the ship?" He asked. Claire remembered her first said aboard the Dutchman. "Beautiful. Dad really fixed it up. It doesn't look the way mom said it did when dad went on to save grandpa. And she sails about fourteen knots under full sail. But if you should see him in another six years, don't let Grandpa steer. The helm and him, not a good match. At all." "You've been on the Dutchman I take it? Very nice ship. Legendary." Said Jack. Claire sat up. "The Dutchman is a legendary ship? What about the Black Pearl? She's an amazing ship! You're so lucky to sail her on the seas! She's beautiful!" "I sort of, don't have it." Said Jack. "Why not?" Asked Claire. "I sort of burned her. I – I – Oh – I burned my beloved Pearl!" Claire started to fidget. She didn't know when Jack would throw one of his little temper tantrums. "Umm, I'll go tell mom that you're awake. And then I'll fix you up some more hang – over stuff."

"Will! I'm freaking out!" Claire whispered as she and her brother met in the hallway. "Wait until you hear what I have to say, and then you can freak out! But what's your news?" Whispered Will Jr. "Jack, he torched the Black Pearl! All because he couldn't find the Fountain of Youth!" Will Jr's. Eyes widened. "You'll never believe this. That was the news that I was going to tell you! How did you find out?" "Jack told me. How did you find out?" "I was there when mom and Mr. Gibbs were talking about it. But they kind of thought that I was engrossed in my book. Turns out that I was listening." Claire rolled her eyes. She always thought that her brother was the stickler for the rules. Turns out that he would break them if he wanted to. "Wow! You broke the rules? No way! What else did you hear?" "I heard Mr. Gibbs call her Elizabeth Swann, but she smacked him." Claire couldn't help but smile at that. "Yea. She does hate it when people call her Elizabeth Swann instead of Elizabeth Turner. But still. What she described as a wedding, was kind of messed up. Until they reached land and then they renewed their vows." "And then - " Claire put her hand over her brother's mouth. "Will, I know! We really don't need to relive that part of the story!"

Chapter 4

"How did this happen?" Asked Elizabeth. Mr. Gibbs shrugged. I told you lass. He just cracked. He poured oil all over the ship, yanked the pipe out of my mouth, and threw it on the deck. He stood there laughing hysterically as the only thing he truly loved burned, and sank to the depths. Elizabeth sympathized with her old friend. "You love making my feel sorry for him, don't you?" She teased. Mr. Gibbs smiled. "That depends. How good of a job am I doing?" Elizabeth considered this. Mr. Gibbs never did ask her for anything, and he was always there for her. She sighed her resignation. "Alright Mr. Gibbs. What do you want me to do?"

"Take him out to sea." Said Mr. Gibbs plainly. Elizabeth looked at him in a confused manner. "Take him out to sea?" "Aye! That would show him how much he loved the sea, and just maybe, he'll come back! If you will." Exclaimed Mr. Gibbs. "And where will we find a ship?" Asked Elizabeth. "Well, didn't you say that Claire had a friend who's father owned a shipyard?" Asked Mr. Gibbs excitedly. Elizabeth caught on. "Yes. She does! Claire! Will! Get down here!" Claire and Will Jr. thought that something was wrong. "Mom! What's wrong?" asked Claire. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that, doesn't Rose's father own a shipyard?" Asked Elizabeth. Claire looked around uncertainly. "Yes. Why?"


End file.
